


Don't Mess With Me

by Trashfoxkitty



Series: The Hermit Strip Club [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cleo is a badass, Iskall is a mob boss, Iskall is also a badass, Someone hurt scar and now they have to pay the price, strip au, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty
Series: The Hermit Strip Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Don't Mess With Me

Cleo made her way down the hallway with purpose, no one daring to stop the fierce female. After all, no one hurt one of her employees and got away with it. 

She slammed open the door, shaking the door frame, and marched over to her desk. Her office was nice and clean which was the exact opposite of what most people thought of her. All and any paperwork was nicely put in the right folder in the correct space. Her chair was the splitting image of every big boss chair ever seen, black leather on wheels. 

She practically threw herself in the zed chair, running her hand through her fiery hair. With a groan she picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number. She only used the number if she was very pissed off. Today seemed to mark one of the occasions. 

She fidgeted with a pen she took from it’s holder while she waited for the person on the other end to pick up. She muttered to herself once the phone hit the fourth ring, he probably was not available. Right as she was about to hang up he finally answered.

“Cleo? What do you need?” A swedish voice asked. A hint of concern was in his voice but only could be found by the people close to him. People like Cleo.

“Iskall, some fucking pig grabbed Scar.” Cleo all but growled. 

“What!?” The complete and utter fury in the males voice could be heard through the phone. Good, Cleo thought. Iskall was as pissed as she was. That meant Iskall would have no problem taking the fucker out.

“The asshole grabbed Scar’s leg, nearly pulling the poor dude off of the stage. I checked on Scar afterwards and large bruises were already forming on his leg.” Cleo sneered, “I think the fucker needs more than an escort out by X and Doc. What do you say?”

“I would be honored to put that  _ dear customer  _ in his place.” Cleo could almost see Iskall’s face, his eyes narrowed at a contact list as his lips twitched up in disgust. 

Cleo smiled with what could only be described as a look full of malice. “I’ll send you the payment right away.”   
  
“No need.” Iskall chuckled darkly, “No one hurts my friends.”   
  
Cleo nodded, knowing that the Mob boss couldn’t see her, “Thank you. Now I have to get back to tracking the club’s inflow. I will talk to you later. Have a nice morning.”   
  
“You too, Cleo.” And with that the phone went dead. 

  
  



End file.
